Audrey's Decision
by ladymoonscar
Summary: Aro and Audrey have their happily ever after, but will it last? sequel to Audrey's Beginning. Aro/OC
1. New Moon

Audrey's Decision

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEW MOON~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"Happy Birthday, Bella," I sang, entering her bedroom and holding out two wrapped presents.

Bella glowered at me. "I thought we agreed no presents."

"But since when have I ever listened to you?" I asked, sitting on her bed and placing the presents on her lap.

She took the green one. "Two?"

"I missed your last birthday," I explained. "I'm just giving it to you now, so that I'm not in your debt in later years."

Bella groaned. "I don't want later years. I want you to change me now so that I don't age anymore."

I narrowed my eyes. "Bella, eighteen isn't old. I'm thirty-four, and I-"

"-look like a runaway supermodel," finished Bella.

I took a pillow and hit her lightly with it and we had a mini pillow fight until Charlie peeked in. "Come on, girls, before you break something."

"Shouldn't you be at work?" I asked him, holding Bella by the wrists to keep from hitting me.

Charlie tossed a present on the bed. "I'm leaving now. Happy Birthday, Bells."

Bella glared at her closed door. "Is everyone ignoring my wishes today?"

I ruffled her hair. "Jeez, Bella, don't women wait till twenty-four to worry about age?"

"It's a year older than Edward," muttered Bella.

I rolled my eyes. Of course. It was always about Edward. "And on that gross-me-out note, I'll take my leave."

"Told you she'd love it," sang Alice as Bella came down the stairs with Edward, wearing the purple dress I'd made for her.

I punched her arm. "Yeah, yeah. You were right. Happy?"

"I didn't catch that last bit," said Alice, cupping her ear.

"Don't pester, Alice," rebuffed Esme. "Audrey has an exceptional gift for sewing."

Carlisle cleared his throat as Bella reached earshot. "Happy Birthday, Bella."

"Many happy returns," beamed Esme, hugging my cousin.

Bella smiled ruefully, then her grin widened as I mimed an old woman with a walker. "Thanks."

Alice handed her a thin present from Carlisle and Esme. Bella took it and began to unwrap it.

What happened next was a blur. Bella stiffened a little and I smelled blood. Edward tossed Bella away as Jasper flew at her. Bella crashed into the china vases and glass imbedded itself in her arm, causing more blood to flow.

Emmet grabbed Jasper and wrestled him out the back door while Rosalie and Alice clamped their arms around me and tossed me after them.

I gasped as fresh air hit me. I had almost attacked Bella! I groaned and sank to my knees, holding my head and rocking back and forth.

"Are you okay, Audrey?" asked Alice. She put a small arm around my shoulders, not restraining, but comforting.

"I-I think so," I replied. "Just-just give me a moment."

"Audrey," said Jasper. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to- I just couldn't-"

I placed a hand on his knee and nodded. "I understand, Jasper. It-it's okay. Don't worry about it."

"Audrey, wake up!"

I bolted upright, shaken. "Huh? What? Charlie?"

Charlie looked apprehensive. "Has Bella come home yet?"

I nodded. "Yeah, she came home right after school. I guess I drifted off. She's not here?"

Charlie handed me a piece of paper. It was supposed to be from Bella saying that she'd gone for a walk with Edward, but I could recognize his handwriting.

Fear coursed through me as all kinds of possibilities shot through my mind. I looked at the clock. Bella had gotten home at three. It was now six.

"I'm gonna call the Cullens," I said. I grabbed my phone and dialed, but the line was dead. What the Hell?

"I'll call the station," said Charlie.

Some cops arrived and a few people from town. I'd braved calling Sam and asking him to bring up his pack.

"Sam knows the woods, Charlie," I said when he had objected to the pack going into the forest by themselves. "They'll find her." Charlie hesitated, then nodded.

"You've got to find her," I whispered when I led them outside.

Sam briefly touched my elbow. "Don't worry, Audrey. You said it yourself. We'll find her."

I stayed at home with Charlie, scared out of my mind. I stared at the wall as what seemed like the whole of Forks and La Push flitted in and out of our home. Finally, when I couldn't stand it anymore, I announced to Charlie, Billy and Harry, "I'll try the Cullens place again."

Billy and Harry exchanged a startled glance. "The...the Cullens left town, Audrey. Didn't they tell you?"

I closed my phone and stared at them with blank eyes. "Where'd they go?"

"We'll find her, Audrey," promised Harry, clapping me on the back. "Don't worry."

The front door banged opened and I smelled her.

"Charlie!" It was Sam and the pack. Sam was carrying Bella, who was unconscious in his arms.

I let out a little scream and rushed to her. "Bella! Bella, talk to me!"

"She's fine, Audrey," soothed Sam, placing Bella on the couch.

I flopped down next to her and started rubbing her hands. "Bella," I moaned.

"Excuse me, Miss Swan." It was Dr Grandy from the hospital.

I stood up to give him room and buried me face in my hands. Strong arms wrapped around me and guided me outside. "She'll be alright," repeated Sam.

I looked up into his face. "Thank you, Sam. I am very grateful you and the boys came up to help find her."

"Hey, don't sweat it," said Jared, grinning. "It gave us something to do."

I half smiled and patted his hand vaguely. "You should go home and get some rest. I'll let you know if anything else comes up."

Paul and Jared said good night, but Sam hesitated. "You know," he said. "It's never easy being back here."

I ducked my head, understanding what he meant. "Yeah. It's kind of awkward with dogs in the house."

Sam smiled faintly. "See ya around, Audrey."

"Good night, Sam." I brushed my fingers over his forearm and went back into the house. Charlie had taken Bella to her room and was now slumped in the armchair.

I crossed over to him, sat down on the floor and rested my head against his knee. "Are you okay, uncle?"

Charlie shrugged. "I just about went into shock, but I'm fine."

"And Bella?"

Charlie hesitated. "It's natural after the first breakup. She'll be fine."

My phone rang, making both of us jump. "Hello?"

"Audrey, please don't react badly." It was Edward.

"You have some nerve to talk to me, you know," I said pleasantly in Italian. Charlie sighed and turned on the sports channel.

"I had no choice," replied Edward. He was pleading.

"Oh?"

"I couldn't risk putting Bella in danger like that again!"

"So you left her in the woods!" I shouted, still in Italian. Charlie looked at me in curious alarm. "We just found her twenty minutes ago, you bloody parasite! Charlie and I have been worried sick! I couldn't go out because I had to make sure Charlie wouldn't wander off! I don't particularly care for your excuses right now!"

"Audrey," snarled Edward. "What's done is done. We've gone for good. Bella will forget me and move on." His voice broke on the last few words.

"Let's hope so!" I snarled back.

"But she won't with you there," said Edward. "You're a vampire just like us. You'll remind her of us. Of me. You'll have to leave, too."

I froze with shock. "Leave? Now? You can't be serious?"

"I'm dead serious," growled Edward.

Hm, interesting choice of words. "If something happens to her when I'm gone, I'm coming after your head. Got it?"

"Goodbye, Audrey." The line went dead.

"Son of a," I muttered, slamming my phone of the couch.

"What?" asked Charlie.

I took a deep breath. "My dance studio was burned down this afternoon."

"Good God," muttered Charlie.

"I'm afraid I have to go back to Italy," I said, hating myself. "This is gonna take a lot of paperwork."

Charlie nodded. "When?"

I grimaced. "As soon as possible. I can't believe this!"

Charlie got up and hugged me. "Don't worry about it, kiddo. I'll look after Bella. You have a business to run...in Italy."

Yeah. Italy.

Ah, Volterra, Italy. Somebody drive a stake through my heart.

No, I wasn't in the best of moods. I'd just left my poor cousin-sister to fend for herself after a pessimistic vampire dumped her. God, I sound like a true bitch. Anywho...

Ah, Volterra, Italy! I was truly home.

I ran thru the darkened streets, savoring the clear night sky. God, but I missed the stars!

I jumped high and landed soundlessly on a roof top. I scaled down the drain pipe and swung onto a wide balcony. The window was open and the sheer curtains fluttered in the warm breeze. I smiled as I parted the curtains and saw the tall figure by a small table, his back to me.

"Am I so predictable that you know when I'm coming home?"

Aro laughed lightly, still not turning around. "Actually, Carlisle called and told me what almost happened with your cousin." He turned, holding two glasses of Champaign. "Close call, my dear." He offered one of the glasses, which I took. "Welcome home, Audrey Volturi."

I glanced down at the Champaign. "You know we can't drink this, right?"

Aro smiled wider. "Don't you remember this little scene? You coming home after a hunting exhibition, I'm waiting with a little surprise..."

I giggled. Yeah, I remembered. "How could I forget? You asked me to be your mate. Darling, how can I be sure that you'll drink this along with me?"

Aro laughed. "I'll drink it first, then. Cheers."

"Cheers," I repeated, clinking our glasses together.

Aro took a deep breath, then gulped down the Champaign in one. He pulled a face. "Urgh! Disgusting! Alright, your turn."

I smiled challengingly and gulped it down, hardly even making a face. "Ah, the beauty of living among humans."

Aro rolled his eyes and set his glass down. "Show off."

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around him. "Hm, if I remember correctly, we had some…fun as well."

Aro smiled and held me close to him. "You smell wonderful."

I smiled. "I've missed you."

Aro chuckled and wrapped his arms tighter around me. "It's been rather dull around here, Audrey. It's not as fun unless you're here."

I looked up into his face and smiled sadly. "Well, I don't think you have to worry about that anymore. I think I might stay in Volterra after all."

Aro looked pleasantly surprised. "I hope that's not some small town joke, lovely one."

I kissed his pale cheek. "I'm not going anywhere that might hurt my family."

"Excellent," he murmured, kissing my forehead.

"I knew you'd be pleased," I whispered.

"I am very pleased," Aro breathed on my skin, moving his lips over mine. "Let me show you."

I traced the muscles on Aro's pale bare chest, my mind miles away.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Aro, his own hand running up and down my leg in feather-y strokes. He never knew what I was thinking about; I kept very strong wards around my mind.

I sighed. "Just thinking about the future, really." It was true enough.

"Heavy thoughts. What can you see?"

I shrugged. "Everywhere I go, it turns cloudy, like a distant memory fading into mist... Never to be heard of again."

Aro kissed my collar bone. "Don't think about it, dearest one. Your future is my future, and I see a great one in store for us." He kissed me again and jumped up. "Come, my brothers will be impatient to see you."

We dressed and walked at a human pace to the Great Library where Marcus and Caius sat waiting.

"Marcus!" I greeted, gliding inside with open arms. "Caius! My dear brothers!"

"Sister!" cried a delighted Caius. He got up from a great armchair and met my embrace with enthusiasm. "It has been too long."

"It's good to be back," I said, pulling away from him and turning to Marcus, who looked as miserable and bored as the day I last saw him...and so on. "Hey, you."

I slid into Marcus' arms and inhaled his soft scent. His expression didn't change, but his thoughts were happy and his hug was as warm as though he were a werewolf.

"Welcome home," whispered Marcus into my ear.

I smiled. Yes. I was home. And I was happy.

I was not happy. It had been September when I'd come back to Volterra. It was now May and Bella had texted me everyday. It was so annoying, but after awhile, vaguely interesting. Apparently, whenever Bella did something incredibly stupid- like ride a motorcycle- she saw Edward. Which, I'll admit, almost sent me back home, if not for the fact that it might endanger Bella to Aro, which held me in Volterra, but very on edge.

I was sitting with Aro, Marcus and Caius in a parlor, reading Shakespeare's Hamlet, when my text message ring tone beeped. I Wanna Be Like You.

I dropped Hamlet and opened my phone. Yep, it was Bella. "Ugh, she probably fell off that damn motorbike again," I grumbled, opening the text. Wrong.

"Oh, Christ save me!"

Aro looked up with his eyebrows raised. "What is it? Someone die?"

I was dimly aware of my jaw dropping as I read the whole text. Caius waved his hand in front of my face, of which I caught and held out of the way as I read the text over again. I let go of Caius and snapped my phone shut.

"Excuse me," I said in a brittle voice. "I think I need to kill something."

Aro and Caius smiled at each other, while Marcus stared at me with a dim amused light in his red eyes. "Would this sudden bloodlust happen to have something to do with a blood relative?"

I turned and glared daggers at Caius, who'd burst out laughing. "It's not funny!" I hissed.

Aro stood up and walked to me. "Audrey, dearest, what is it? What happened?"

I hesitated, then sighed and took his hand and showed him about the La Push pack and that Bella had almost been killed by Paul. Bastard.

"Interesting," breathed Aro. "And the risk would be...?"

"Minimal," I said flatly. "There is none of our kind there, so she should be safe."

"Safe?" repeated Aro and his thoughts were skeptical. "Dearest, we're talking about-"

"I've told you about what they really are," I snapped and Aro drew away.

As I flitted out of the city to hunt, I regretted it. Aro didn't deserve my spite. Edward did.

Aro was just looking out for me. Edward wasn't.

I cared about Bella very much. Edward could've cared less.

I was ready to kill anything with my bare hands. Edward would have been preferable, but I settled with a few deer.

I came back to the castle with a not-so-sated thirst, but in a much better mood. I was licking my lips, thinking up an apology for Aro, when I caught the scent of human blood. Feeding time.

I'd usually avoided feeding time, but I was hungry and a little curious. Stupid and inviting eternal damnation, I know.

I opened the great doors and peeked in. Ew. I cannot think of anything more describing than that. Ew. There was blood everywhere except on the vampires. Ew.

"Jesus, at least I don't make a mess," I said.

Felix and Jane, who were sharing a middle-aged woman, looked up. "Hello, Audrey. Canadian?"

I had to laugh. "Ha, no. I prefer Creole."

"There's some Creole right here," called Aro, proffering an-almost-dead man. "Come on, it's not going kill you."

I hesitated, but my thirst and anger got the better of me and I slinked over and bit the mans' wrist and I fell in love. "Holy Christ, this is good!" I sank my teeth in deeper and drank more and more as Aro drank from the other wrist.

Maybe this path wasn't so bad after all.

I was sitting on a velvet settee, wearing a lilac Jane Austen gown, my caramel hair tied up in fancy knots and braids and curled in ringlets. And I was bored.

Really, really bored.

"Why am I doing this?" I asked thru stiff lips, keeping my expression straight for the human artist.

"Because you look radiant, my dear," sighed Aro. "Ah, I don't know why I hadn't thought of this sooner!"

"Because I would have refused," I growled. "I see no point in this."

"The point is for you to last forever," said Caius.

I stopped looking at the opposite window to glare at him. "I'm a vampire. I already am going to live forever!"

"One portrait is all we ask, sister," breathed Marcus.

I rolled my eyes, which had turned orange due to my mixed diet. I still hunted wildlife, but with the occasional Human. "I just thought we would hire someone quicker, is all," I muttered, too low for the Human artist to hear. I still had my manners...sort of.

"All finished," said the painter, setting down his tools.

I leapt up off the settee and moved to see the portrait. "Wow. That's good. That's...wow."

Aro laughed and wrapped his arms around me. "I knew you'd come around! You look absolutely...glorious!"

"Astounding," whispered Marcus.

"Dangerous," added Caius. "Positively dangerous."

I cocked my head. I did look dangerous. And...royal.

Aro kissed my lower jaw. "Mmm, I've never really seen you truly angry. That would be a treat indeed."

I smiled and wrapped an arm around his neck. "Just hope it's not you I'm angry at."

"Okay, stop," said Caius, as Aro and I started to kiss. "Seriously, it's sick the way you go at each other."

"Then go somewhere else," I suggested, rubbing Aro's chest.

Caius let out a disgusted sigh and he, the painter and Marcus left. Aro let out a small growl and kissed my neck where I'd been bitten. I gasped as his tongue touched the sensitive skin. That spot had always been my Achilles 'heel. Aro slid his hand under my skirt and caressed my thigh as he kissed me fiercely.

Then we were interrupted by the door opening. "Master, there's a- hoho!" Jane adverted her eyes, but she had seen enough.

Aro growled as he flitted off me and straightened his tie and hair. "Yes, Jane?"

I hid a smile as I fluffed out my skirts as Jane cleared her throat and said, with her eyes still adverted, "Uh, there's a Cullen wishing to see you, Mistress."

That got my attention and I hissed as I saw Edwards' face in her mind. I flinted past Jane and quickly changed out of the gown and into black jeans and a grey tank top. I blocked out Edwards' mind as I walked slowly to the Feeding Room with Aro.

Caius and Marcus were already there, staring at Edward with frowns. They looked up as Aro and I entered the room. "Sister, this youngling says he knows you."

I glared openly at Edward. "Unfortunately. What do you want Edward? Have you forgotten my threat so quickly?"

Edward grimaced. "You really do fit in here."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Edward glanced at Aro, then back. "You look like them."

I smiled and placed a finger on my cheek. "Hmm. Perhaps. Now, Edward, what is the reason for your visit?"

Edward's face crumpled. "I hate to be the one to tell you this, but..."

"Tell me what?" I snapped.

Edward shuffled back a bit. "Bella's dead."

I was still. Silent. Stone.

Bella...dead?

A red haze descended over my vision. And I laughed. "Hahahaha!"

Edward frowned. "What-?"

"Audrey?" whispered Aro.

I giggled to a stop. "Ha-ha. Bravo, Edward!" I sneered, clapping sardonically. "Well done! You've successfully murdered an innocent life without lifting a finger."

Edward scowled. "I did nothing! I loved her!"

"No!" I snarled. "No! If you'd truly loved her, you wouldn't have left her! She told me that when you left, it was like a hole had been punched thru her!"

Edward and I were circling each other, crouched low and our teeth bared. "I was trying to protect her!"

I let out a fearsome screech and flung myself at Edward. I shoved him into a pillar and he flew twenty feet. Edward stayed down.

"Get up!" I growled. "Get up, you damned creature!"

I was dimly aware that the Volturi were staring at me with wide red eyes. Aro and Caius were smiling in a surprised way and Marcus was frowning slightly.

Edward got to his feet, but stayed where he was. "Do what you want to me, Audrey. I cast myself to your mercy."

That shocked me. "What?" I hissed.

Edward stared at me. "I want to die."

Aro stepped forward, his hand outstretched. Edward took it and I closed my mind to Aro's until he let go of Edward and wrapped an arm around me. "Such sadness. I'm afraid your particular gifts are too valuable to destroy. You may join us, if you wish."

I growled low in my throat and Aro touched my cheek.

Edward shook his head. "You know what will happen."

"Not without cause," breathed Marcus.

Edward snorted and left.

"Such a waste," sighed Aro.

"Not at all," I hissed.

I stood at a window; the sun shining on my skin and making it shimmer. I was wearing a black suit with a silver corset top. Something Bella would have never worn. I sighed as I thought of Bella. My cousin who had been like a little sister. Gone.

Forever.

"Mistress?"

"What is it, Felix?" I had kept my mind closed to everyone since the previous afternoon, keeping my distance from everyone, including Aro.

"Edward's returned."

My eyes flashed open. "Very well."

Felix led me to the Feeding Hall. Edward was there. But he wasn't alone. Alice was with him and Victor and...

"Bella?"

It was her. I'd know that scent anywhere. Bella looked away from Edward and stared at me with scared eyes. "Audrey."

I stood stock still, unable to grasp it. But then I did and I ran- human style- to Bella, who broke away from Edward and stumbled into my arms. We embraced and she cried into my chest. "Audrey!"

"Oh, Bella! Bella, you're alive! You're okay! Oh, my sweet sister!"

Bella dried her eyes with her shirt sleeve. "God, I've missed you!"

I kissed her head and held her close. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving me."

I looked up at Edward, who was staring at me with understanding and pain. I sighed deeply. "I'm not going to apologize."

Edward smirked. "Yeah, I figured as much."

"Hiyah, Mom," Victor said brightly, waving.

I smiled and held out my arms. Victor took me in his arms and lifted me up. Hellfire, he got big! And rather warm.

"Well, isn't this just beautiful?" said Aro, moving forward and holding my hand. "I'm so glad everything has worked out for the best."

Then I heard his thoughts. I deftly pushed Bella back to Edward and Alice. "Aro? What's that in your head?"

"It's the law, Audrey," said Caius. "As you knew when you shared our secrets with a mortal."

I cringed. "It wasn't my decision, brother. I had no intention of-"

"Yet you let her live and you kept it from us," hissed Caius.

"It wasn't her fault," said Edward. "I was the one. Audrey had nothing to do with it."

"Audrey was protecting her family," added Alice. "Something you all taught her."

I only saw one way out of this. "And it was my intent, as it is now, to change her."

Edward let out a snarl. "Audrey!"

I held up a hand. "Enough, Edward. Alice saw this and I'm prepared to do it. Not now, but soon. I will keep the law."

There was silence, punctuated by Edward's growls.

"In that case," said Aro, clapping his hands together. "You are free to go and do give my regards to Carlisle."

"Let us be done with this," breathed Marcus, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Thank you for your visit."

Edward and Alice turned, but Bella reached out to me. I took her hand and hugged her. "I'll be home soon. I promise, Bells."

Victor hugged me again, mumbling that he loved me and to hurry home. He let go of me and left with Bella, Edward and Alice.

"Edward," I called after him. He turned and I hesitated. "Get a shirt on."

Edward smiled and they left.

I put my head in my hands and groaned. "That lot will be the death of me!"

Aro rubbed my back. "I think that went well."

"It's gonna take forever to get that stink out of my nose," muttered Jane. "No offense, Mistress."

I grunted and glanced as Heidi entered with her catch of the day. "I guess I'm back to just animals."

Aro shrugged then he and the others began to feed.

I grimaced. "Seriously, it's not that hard to eat without throwing blood everywhere."

8


	2. AN: update

**A/N:**

**sorry, everybody, but I've deleted the original _Breaking Dawn. _I saw the new trailer for part 2 and decided to re-write it. Since I have part 1, that should be up either later today or tomorrow. Fanfiction Gods willing.**

**I promise to be as true to the movie as I can.**

**But I do that with all my fanfics.**

**lots of love,**

**ladymoonscar**


	3. Breaking Dawn part 1

BREAKING DAWN

* * *

"I can't believe I agreed to this," I grumbled to myself as I pulled into the Cullen's drive. I got out of the car and was immediately accosted by Alice.

"Where have you been?" she demanded. "The wedding's tomorrow!"

"I suppose it's a bad thing I haven't even started on the dresses," I said.

Alice's face spasmed.

I laughed. "Gotcha! They're in the trunk, finished and waiting."

Alice scowled. "That's not funny."

"It is where I'm standing," I chuckled as I took out the dresses. "Seriously, Alice, lighten up. I'm not gonna do anything to ruin this."

"You debated about bringing Aro," Alice said. "I saw that scenario and it would've been bad. And that's understating things!"

"Don't worry," I said. "It's just me. And Marcus, but he'll be staying at the hotel and will be on his best behavior."

Alice visibly relaxed. "Fine. Let's go inside."

I couldn't resist one more dig.

"Although, Aro has always been a surprising force of nature."

Alice groaned and ran into the house. "Carlisle! Audrey's torturing me!"

"I love coming home," I sighed.

* * *

I heard Edward in Bella's room and sighed. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," I muttered, low enough that Charlie wouldn't hear and loud enough that Edward would pick it up from upstairs.

After a while, I heard Emmett and Jasper outside, waiting for Edward. I sighed and walked upstairs, knocking on Bella's door before sticking my head in. "Please go before they break the house," I pleaded.

Edward grinned and kissed Bella. "I'll meet you at the altar."

"I'll be the one in white," Bella said, completely blasé.

I rolled my eyes. "Very convincing."

Edward laughed and jumped out the window to join his brothers for his bachelor party. I crossed over and closed the window, drawing the curtains closed before turning to my cousin. "Alright, you. Time for bed. Alice will kill me if I don't make sure you have a good night's rest."

Bella smirked and climbed into bed.

I turned off the lamp and was about to leave when she called me back. "Audrey? What's it like?"

I looked at her. "The transformation?"

She nodded. "Please tell me."

I sighed and flitted beside her on the bed. It was almost like she were a little girl again as she snuggled into my side. I brushed some of her hair out of her face. "It's like fire. Your whole body is consumed in a flame that you can't escape. All you can do is stay still and pray that it will soon." I touched the spot on my neck where I had been bitten. "All your past pain and the pain you would have felt had life gone on…it folds up into a coarse embrace. And then the memories come like a balm. All those beautiful memories you have play in your head like a dream…"

Bella smiled. "What do you remember?"

"When I first held Victor in my hands," I whispered. "The day I met Aro. Our first kiss… I saw my parents in my first year, holding me and loving me. I saw you and me before I went away; you climbing onto me like a little monkey."

We giggled at that.

"And then your senses go into overload," I continued. "It's like you lived your whole life in a dark room; no sound, no light, no smell. The colors are so bright, so vibrant. You can hear from miles around. And you can smell like never before."

Bella's hand on my stomach tightened. "Will you be there? When I'm changing?"

"Of course I will," I promised, hugging her. "I'll tell you those old stories of mine. Remember?"

Bella snorted softly. "Your Dark Prince… I'd like that."

I stayed with her until she fell asleep.

* * *

"You told her about the transformation?!" Alice growled as she applied make up on Bella's face.

"I didn't dream about the transformation," Bella muttered. "Alice, it's just wedding jitters."

Rosalie walked in, wearing a violet silk underdress. "Audrey, your son is bugging Marcus. I think you should do something before blood is shed."

I groaned as I curled the last curler into my hair. "Only my son could bring Marcus to bloodshed."

"Why did he come anyway?" Bella asked.

"Well, Aro wanted to come," I replied, slipping a red robe over my own underdress. "But I didn't think it would go over well. He did, however, insist that I bring someone with me and Marcus volunteered."

"But he doesn't smile," Alice stressed. "The wedding photos will look terrible!"

"He can look happy when he needs to," I said. "He can," I repeated at the disbelieving looks. I stomped downstairs to the living room where Victor was holding a video camera in Marcus's face.

"Dude, can you at least pretend to be happy for the couple?" Victor asked.

"Victor," I warned.

My son whirled the camera onto me and whistled. "Wow, mom! Gonna walk Bella down the aisle looking like that?"

"I was interrupted because you are bothering my brother-in-law," I replied, not caring about the camera. "Leave poor Marcus alone."

"It's quite alright," Marcus whispered in his hoarse and life-less voice. "He's entertaining."

"See," Victor said. "He don't care."

"Victor," I warned thru clenched teeth. "Go bother Edward."

"But mom," Victor whined in voice that didn't befit an eighteen year old.

"Now!" I said, pointing.

He slouched off.

Marcus's eyes, purple from contacts, sparkled with amusement. "You certainly are a mother."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I apologize for my family. And for whatever happens during this. Small town folk aren't normally visited with a tall, dark, Italian man at weddings."

Marcus nearly smirked. "I am glad to be here, Audrey."

"So is this the Mr Aro I've heard so much about?" Renee walked in, already dressed in a purple gown.

"Renee," I greeted, kissing both her cheeks. "No, this Marcus; Aro's brother."

"Man couldn't show up at your cousin's wedding?" Charlie slouched in, looking uncomfortable in his tuxedo. "I wanna meet this guy who thinks he can keep my niece in Italy for so long."

If I could blush, I would have. "Marcus, this is my Uncle Charlie; Bella's father. And this is Renee, Bella's mother."

Marcus shook Charlie's hand and brushed a kiss over Renee's. "And honor to meet you both. My brother would have come, but, as head of our family, he can rarely travel."

Charlie snorted and Renee elbowed him in the ribs. I cleared my throat. "Marcus, I need you to stand guard outside the bride's room. Keep the men away and whatnot."

"Oh, we have something for Bella," Renee said. "We'll come with you."

Charlie eyed Marcus. "So what can you tell me about Aro? Does he take good care of my Audrey? Or do I need to break out my guns?"

I moaned. "Burn me alive now."

* * *

My dress was a violet color, with one strap and a rumpled sheer draped across it and falling to my knees in a couple of flowers.

I met Bella in the study, where the aisle started, and took a moment to stare at her. The dress I had made for her was a perfect fit. I really had gone all out for it.

She turned her head and tried to smile at me. "Hey."

I took her face in my hands and kissed her forehead. "Darling, you look so beautiful. I'm so proud of you, Bella."

Bella blushed and took a deep breath. "Don't let me fall, Audrey."

I looped her arm thru mine. "Never."

The music started playing and we started walking into the backyard. Everyone was in attendance; the La Push pack, town folk, the Denali coven. I caught Sam's eye and had to look away. Damn weddings; they always were fraught with family drama.

Victor held the camera and grinned like a fool as he taped Bella and I. Marcus stood next to him, actually looking happy. I shot him a grateful look and he bowed ever so slightly.

And then there was Edward, standing there and looking elated. He finally could have his bride. We reached the alter and I took Bella's hand in mine and Edward's in the other. I was giving away Bella because it was more symbolic than Charlie doing it; I was the one who would watch these two for eternity.

I slid Bella's hand into Edward's and kissed her cheek. I gave Edward a small nod and smile and then sat down between Marcus and Victor.

As the ceremony proceeded, Marcus watched the two with hope and sadness in his eyes. I knew he was thinking of his lost mate, Didyme. I reached over and took his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. He squeezed back and the corner of his lip twitched upwards.

"I do," Edward said.

"I do," Bella echoed.

They kissed and the audience stood up, breaking into applause.

"Mom," Victor teased, "you're crying."

"Don't be silly," I said in an emotional voice. "I can't cry."

Marcus handed me a handkerchief. "Pretend, sister."

I took it and dabbed at my dry eyes. If I was human, I would be bawling.

* * *

Marcus spun me around on the dance floor and then brought me back into his arms. "Your Alice certainly knows how to throw a party, Audrey."

I laughed. "She's a force of nature that cannot be beat."

"You should dip her, man!" Victor called out over the music.

I sighed. "I thought Sam raised him better."

Marcus smiled slightly. "Speaking of your ex…"

A hand touched my shoulder and Sam looked up at Marcus in challange. "Mind if I cut in?"

Marcus bowed and kissed my hand. "I shall go and pay my respects to the bride and groom. Sister."

"Brother," I said and he walked away.

Sam pulled me close to him and dipped me down low, drawing whoops from the crowd. "Ya know, I thought for sure you would have brought your mate."

I scoffed. "Please, I love him, but I can't bring him to family functions. Besides, I think the two of you would have gone into Alpha male mode."

"Ouch," Sam chuckled. He turned serious. "Audrey, you know what will happen when Bella is turned; the treaty will be void and I'll have no choice but to attack the Cullen's."

I sighed. "Sam, the Cullen's won't change Bella. That's my job."

He stiffened. "Are you serious?"

"Like a heart attack," I replied coolly. "It's my responsibility as her family…and as a member of the Volturi. It's politics, Sam."

"Never took you for a politician," Sam muttered, earning a light stepping on his foot from me. "Audrey, you won't be able to come here. Can you do that to Victor? To our son?"

"Don't bring our son into this," I hissed. I sighed to get my temper under control. "Can we please not do this now? I don't want to spoil Bella's wedding with family drama."

Sam nodded and we stopped dancing. "For what it's worth, I do still love you."

I blinked in surprise and, before I could respond, he left.

"Wow," Charlie said, sidling up to me. "That was a doozy."

I sagged. "I think I need a drink."

He held up a champagne glass. "Got you covered."

I sipped the liquid and sighed. "Do you think I'm moving too fast?"

Charlie wrinkled his nose. "Compared to Bella, you're moving at a snail's pace. But compared to who you used to be…yeah. I think you're going too fast."

"I've changed?"

"Yep," he said with a pop. "Before you ran off to Greece, you were always going slow. Even when you got pregnant, you took forever to decide to keep Victor. Then, one day, you just up and left for Europe. I didn't hear from you for nearly four years and I thought you got scared. No one really blamed you; I mean, what with Sam suddenly falling for Emily and a baby boy, of course you needed space.

"Then you showed up, all pale and wearing yellow contacts, saying you married this Italian guy that I've never seen even once."

I forced out a laugh. "I guess I have changed."

Charlie wrapped an arm around me. "Just make sure you know everything about a person before you marry them, alright?"

I smiled and went off in search for Marcus.

"Audrey!"

"Tanya! Kate!" I kissed cheeks with the Denali sisters and then Carmen and Eleazar. "I haven't seen you all in ages!"

Carmen smiled. "You've been cooped up in Volterra for far too long. Word on the grapevine is that you plan to stay there indefinitely when Bella becomes a vampire."

"That's the plan," I replied. "Of course, life has a way of getting in my way. Who knows what will happen?"

Kate laughed. "Then you must visit us for a while. I know Irina would love to see you."

"She didn't come," I stated sadly. "I wish we could settle this dispute."

"So do we all," Tanya sighed. "But we'll tell her you said hello."

"Oh, Audrey," Carmen said slowly. "You did bring some Italy with you." She'd spotted Marcus talking with Carlisle and Esme. His eyes flicked to us and I saw recognition flash in his eyes. I also felt Tanya and Kate tense up.

I swallowed. "Aro insisted. He would have come himself, but I didn't think it was a good idea."

"Of course," Eleazar said. He kissed my cheek. "I hope you're happy with the Volturi, Audrey, even thou I wasn't."

I smiled as they moved away. The more I came to think about it, the more I kept thinking that Volterra wasn't a good place for me.

* * *

I waved at the back of the black car, watching my cousin and her new husband drive off for their honeymoon. Marcus placed his hands on my shoulders from behind me. "Do you regret your decision?"

"No," I answered honestly. I looked up at him. "Let's go home."

"What, you're leaving?!" Victor demanded. He had finally dispensed with the camera. "Mom, you have to stay for at least another day! We're all having a dinner party at Billy's tomorrow!"

"Darling, I wish I could," I said, hugging him. "But Marcus and I must return home."

Victor frowned, but nodded. He stuck a hand out to Marcus. "Can you please watch over my mother?"

Marcus shook his hand. "Of course, Victor. It was good meeting you."

Victor smiled and then took off running into the woods, shifting into dark brown wolf form when the humans wouldn't see. Seth ran past me, shouting, "See ya, Audrey!" and disappeared after my son.

* * *

I had only been in my room a second before Aro was there, swooping up into his arms. "How was the wedding?"

I moaned and wriggled out of his grasp. "Dear, give me a moment to settle in."

Aro wagged his eyebrows. "I can help you with that."

I pressed a finger to his mouth. "Down, boy. As you can no doubt smell, I have human and dog all over me. I need to shower. _Alone_. Go pester your brother for details."

"I already did," Aro pouted, waving his hand. "Bella looked absolutely breathtaking! As did you in your dress. Why aren't you still wearing it?"

"Because one doesn't wear a bridesmaid dress on an airplane," I said, shedding my jeans and camisole and drawing a bath in the large tub. "Even if it's a privet plane. I trust you and Caius didn't get up to too much trouble while the grownups were away?"

Aro smirked. "Hilarious. It was dull around here. Not very exciting, this new century."

I slid into the hot water and began to clean my skin with vanilla scented soap. "Well, perhaps you need a vacation. Get out of Volterra; just the two of us."

"With no guard?" Aro said in disbelief. "Too dangerous."

"I'm not suggesting we go werewolf hunting," I muttered, feeling discouraged.

Aro knelt down beside the tub and watched me wash. "The wedding would have been a vacation," he mumbled, so low I almost missed it.

I refrained from rolling my eyes. "Aro, you know why I didn't bring you."

"You do not trust me?" he said with a smile, but his red eyes were hard.

I leaned against the tub and scowled at him. "Damn it, you know that's not it!" At least, not all of it.

Aro raised an eyebrow. "You saw your son."

"So?" I challenged, returning to wash my legs.

"You also saw Sam. Danced with him."

I narrowed my eyes. "Jealousy doesn't become you, love."

Aro gritted his teeth in a rare show of anger. "Audrey, you are my mate! I do not like it when you see your past family."

"Victor is my child," I snarled, standing up and flitting out of the tub. I wrapped a towel around my torso and felt a hot flash of anger come from Aro. It was my only warning before he shoved me against the wall.

I stared fearfully up at Aro as he gripped my arms painfully. He was scary when angry and he lately seemed to be angry every time we were together.

Aro shoved his face close to mine. "You forget your place, Audrey," he growled. "You are a member of the Volturi family. You must realize how it looks when you divide your time between here and Forks. It draws attention to us…and to the Cullen's."

_And your son_, the thought flitted thru his mind.

I swallowed. "Bella will return from her honeymoon in a month. I will return to Forks one last time to change her, train her and settle my own affairs to rest. Then I will come back to Volterra and be your queen."

Aro's hold on me loosened. "That is all I ask, my sweetling." He kissed me and it felt like he was claiming me again.

This time, it didn't feel right.

* * *

My marriage with Aro had been precarious from the start, but ever since Bella had come into the picture, we had been near rivals. We fought over the smallest things, sending the ones around us running for the hills. I told myself that it happened to all marriages. And it did.

So why did it feel so sinister?

I sat in the Grand Library on a window seat, watching the rain fall outside.

"So this is where you come when you want to be alone." Caius entered the Library, his usually harsh face lit in amusement.

I glared at him. "Caius…"

He smiled. "You know, little sister, I do enjoy to watch others misfortunes. But I do not enjoy seeing you or my brother hurting."

I picked at my silver ribbed corset top. "I don't know what's happening. He's hiding things from me, Caius, I know it."

He pulled a chair up across from me. "Let us be honest, Audrey. You keep secrets from us."

I looked back at the rain. "What do you suggest?"

Caius remained silent.

I leaned against the stone wall and closed my eyes. "It's not working, is it?"

"All mates fight," Caius assured me.

"I doubt marriage counseling will help us," I muttered.

Caius raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps when this dilemma with your cousin passes…"

My cell phone down on a table buzzed; Alice.

My eyes flew open. "It's time."

The phone buzzed again.

"Are you going to get that?" Caius teased.

I sighed then flitted to the table and answered the phone. "Alice?"

"You need to get here now," Alice said sharply. "Bella and Edward are home."

"That was quick," I smirked. "What, the honeymoon got stale?"

"Audrey, now," Alice snapped. Wow. She never snapped at me.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," I promised. "It's storming over here right now."

"It's storming like a bitch over here, too," Alice said grimly and I caught the double meaning. Something was wrong.

"As soon as I can," I promised before hanging up.

Caius was at my side. "Audrey… I love you dearly, but I need to know that you will side with us no matter what."

I looked at him, unsure why I felt so…trapped all of a sudden. "I will side with my family," I finally said. "Always."

* * *

I knew the moment I walked into the Cullen's house that something was wrong. Everyone was upstairs, including Jacob. He would only be there for two reasons; Bella had been changed or she was in trouble. And Bella was still human; I could hear her heartbeat.

But something was off about her heart. It was slow and uneven.

"Bella?" I called, getting ready to flit upstairs.

Carlisle flitted downstairs in front of me. "Audrey, wait a moment." He told me the story in his head. He was putting off an air of calm, but I could feel the worry and doubt in his thoughts.

Bella was pregnant and it was killing her.

I stared at Carlisle, horrified. "This is impossible!"

"Bella needs you to be with her thru this," Carlisle said, taking me by the shoulders. "Audrey, I know what this looks like, but…"

"Get it out of her, Carlisle," I snapped, flitting upstairs. "Bella? Bella, I want the whole story right…" My voice trailed off as I saw her, lying on the sofa and looking like a corpse. "Oh, Bells…"

My cousin smiled at me as if nothing was wrong. "Audrey! I'm so glad to see you!"

I eyed her bulging stomach. "How long?" I asked in a strangled voice.

"About four weeks," Jacob replied.

I looked to him. "The pack?"

"I left them," Jacob said. "I wasn't born to follow Sam Uley. Seth, Leah and Victor are with me."

"Sam has been blocking our hunting grounds," Carlisle said, returning behind me. I had noticed that he and the others had black eyes.

I sighed and ran a hand thru my hair. "Why haven't you taken that thing out of her?"

"Because I won't let them," Bella shot back, her arms twisting protectively over her stomach. "This is my baby. I bet you didn't want to get rid of Victor."

"That was before Sam or I knew anything about this world," I snapped back. "And Victor didn't suck the life out of me while still inside me. Damn it, Bella, look at yourself!"

"Enough," Edward barked, glaring hard at me. "If you can't be courteous, then get out of here!"

"I gave you my blessing thinking you would protect her," I snarled at him.

"Audrey, stop!" Bella gasped, feebly trying to get up.

I heard the fetus move inside her and curled my lip. "Carlisle. Alice." I flitted back downstairs. Jacob followed us and leaned against the doorframe on Carlisle's study.

"Why did you ask me here?" I demanded. "You know I'll have to report this to Aro! God knows what he might do."

"Then don't tell him," Alice said. "Look, we want that thing out of her, too, but Bella refuses and Rosalie backs her up; you know why."

I did. "I sympathize with Rose, I really do. I wish _I_ could have more children. But I won't lose Bella."

"Calm down, Audrey," Carlisle soothed. "I think I can save her when she delivers."

"There are somethings that venom can't fix," I said. "You know that, Carlisle. And even you can't deliver a monster baby; not in your state. You all need to feed."

"I think we can help with that one," Jacob said. "Audrey, if you can talk to Sam, stall him, then it should draw enough of them away. Carlisle and two others can get away.

I thought it over. "It could work. When can Bella deliver?"

"Not for a few days," Carlisle said. "We can hold off until then."

"And Bella?" I asked. "You haven't been able to get anything into her system. The fetus is draining her."

A thought flickered thru Jacob's mind.

"What was that?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Sorry. Just a snide comment."

"What?" Alice asked.

Jacob sighed. "I was just thinking that the fetus doesn't have to sink it's fangs into Bella to drain her dry."

I smiled. "Jacob, you're brilliant."

"I am?"

"The fetus is hungry," I said. "Thirsty."

Carlisle nodded. "I have some O+ stored away for Bella."

* * *

The blood worked. Bella was still weak, but her heartbeat was stronger and she could move around easier now. She would deliver soon; the next day at the earliest. It was time for Jacob and I to distract Sam and give Carlisle, Esme and Emmett time to sneak away.

Victor stayed close to me in his wolf form. I hate that you're doing this. You're in danger here.

"I know, son," I murmured. "But it's the right thing to do. That's what I've always strived to do."

Jacob walked out of some bushes. "They're coming."

Sam, Paul, Embry and Quil walked out.

"Audrey," Sam rumbled. "I assume you've heard."

"And seen," I said. "I'm not here as a friend to the Cullen's, Sam, but as a member of the Volturi."

"We don't recognize your little royalty here," Paul spat.

"Cool it," Sam ordered.

I held up my hands and took a few steps forward. "This thing is not something I have ever heard of. I doubt even it has existed before now. We do not know what it can do. It is dangerous."

"On that we agree," Sam said. "Are you going to allow us to kill it?"

I hesitated. "No."

"Audrey…"

"I will take it back to Volterra with me," I continued, cutting across Sam's roar of fury. "We will study it, learn from it and, if necessary, kill it."

Sam shook his head. "Not good enough."

"It will have to be," I said harshly. "This is what the Volturi do, Sam. We are trying to hide ourselves and protect ourselves. Wouldn't it be better if you didn't have to do anything? Didn't have to put the pack at risk?"

"How can we trust you?" Embry said.

I bared my teeth. "That monstrosity is leeching off my cousin! I want it either dead or taken away to be studied."

"Will the Cullen's agree to that?" Paul asked.

I smirked. "They'll have to. I am, technically, their queen." I looked to Sam. "Do we have a deal?"

Sam's forehead was pinched as he thought about it. He opened his mouth to agree…

…and two howls pierced the night.

Sam turned furious eyes onto me. "You played me!"

"No," I said, stepping back towards Victor and Jacob. "I meant what I said, Sam. The creature will come with me to Volterra."

* * *

I walked into the house with Jacob and Victor and we were met by Edward.

"Did they make it?" I asked.

"Yes," Edward replied. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet," I said.

"Something's happened," Edward said. His face was full of benevolence. "I can hear the baby. He's…different than we thought."

I narrowed my eyes and carefully walked into the other room where Bella was sitting with Alice and Rosalie. Jasper was on the roof, away from the blood Bella was drinking. "Bella?"

She smiled. "Do you wanna feel?"

I swallowed and tentatively extended my mind to her stomach. I brushed another mind and gasped. It was so…good. I dropped down to my knees in front of Bella and placed my hands on either side of her belly. "I-I don't understand."

I felt the mind like a lullaby. "He likes my voice." He wasn't a monster. He was just a baby.

"Well, duh," Victor said with a grin. "Everyone loves your voice, mom."

I smiled at him. "I know that. It was the only thing that could get you to stop crying during the night."

Bella laughed and reached over for her cup of blood.

We all heard the terrible ripping sound from inside her. Bella screamed and fell forward into my arms.

"Bella!"

* * *

"Carlisle said the placenta must've detached," Alice said.

Edward sat Bella's writhing for on the medical bed. "Rose, the morphine!"

I held onto Bella's hand. "Bella, look at me, sweetheart. Look at me! Victor, get out of here!"

My son bolted out the door and I dimly heard him retching outside.

"Get him out!" Bella screamed. "He's suffocating!"

"We'll have to do it ourselves!" Rosalie said. She grabbed a scalpel and plunged it into Bella's stomach. Bella squealed in agony.

With an outraged snarl, I leapt over Bella and tackled Rosalie to the ground. "Alice, get her out of here!"

Now it was only Jacob, Edward and me. The scent of Bella's blood was intoxicating, but I shoved it to the very back of my brain. "Edward," I snapped, "you're going to have to bite it out of her."

Jacob choked in protest.

There was a sharp snap as Bella's spine broke.

"Do it!" I snapped.

Edward bent over Bella and bit into her stomach. Jacob gagged and looked away, but never left Bella's side. I started rummaging around in the cabinets for the syringe that held my venom. I found it and pulled it out, ready to use it, even if it meant killing the baby.

A shrill cry permeated the air and I spun around to see Edward holding a bloodied baby girl. "Reneseme," Edward choked.

Bella gazed at her daughter and smiled. "Reneseme…" Her gaze became fixed and her heart stopped.

"No," Jacob gasped. "No, Bella!" He started administering CPR to her. "C'mon, Bella! Breathe!"

"Take the baby," Edward said.

"Keep that thing away from me!" Jacob snarled.

"Give her to me, Edward." Rosalie was back. "I'm fine, I swear."

Edward handed the baby to her and she walked out. I positioned the syringe directly over Bella's heart and stabbed it into her. I pushed it all into her. Jacob continued CPR.

"Bella," I shouted. "Bella, don't you leave us! Not now!"

"The venom isn't working," Edward moaned.

"Bite her," I ordered, already going for her arms and wrists. Edward bit into her legs and ankles. "Come on, Bells," I murmured, rubbing her arm. "You can do this. You said you could."

Jacob wiped his eyes. "I won't kill you for this," he ground out to Edward. "You deserve to live with what you've done."

I was dimly aware that he sounded like I did last spring in Volterra. Jacob walked outside and began to cry for Bella. Edward slumped over Bella and stroked her face. "Baby, please come back," he pleaded.

I swallowed and stumbled outside. Jacob had disappeared, but I didn't care where to. I collapsed in the dirt and dry sobs broke thru my lips. Victor came up next to me and wrapped me up into his warm embrace. I huddled into him and cried for Bella.

This was my fault; if I had worked harder to keep her from this world, she would still be alive, blissfully oblivious. It would have been better.

I heard it then; something in the forest. Victor and I stood up.

"It's dad," Victor whispered.

"Get Seth and Leah," I said. "Edward! Alice, Jasper!" They were at my side in an instant.

"We're outnumbered," Jasper said.

"By a lot," Alice added.

"I won't let them hurt my family," Edward growled.

Sam and his pack slipped out of the forest and growled at us.

"Sam," I said. "Wait…"

He pounced at me. I knew he would. I grabbed him around the neck and wrestled with him as the others went for Edward, Alice and Jasper. Then Carlisle, Esme and Emmett were there. And then Victor, Seth and Leah in wolf form. I shoved Sam back and we were suddenly in a stand-off.

Jacob ran out and shifted in mid-air, landing between us.

I gasped. "Jacob Imprinted!"

Jacob snarled at Sam, who snarled back.

"They can't hurt her," I realized, reading it all in their minds. "Once a wolf Imprints, that person cannot be harmed."

Sam growled.

"It's their most absolute law."

Sam took a step back and ran back into the woods.

* * *

I sat beside Bella's unmoving body, having just cleaned the blood off, brushed her hair and put her in a blue dress. I still hadn't hunted; I wouldn't until she woke up, just as I knew Edward wouldn't. And I still hadn't seen the baby.

Reneseme…

I could hear her fast-beating heart. It sounded like a hummingbird's wings.

"Bella," I murmured. "Bella, I know it hurts. You're doing well. I haven't left your side once. I haven't seen the baby, yet, but I can hear her heartbeat. It's strong and beautiful."

I ran a finger gently over her arm and felt the venom pumping thru her system. "It's like fire, Bella. Like a flame you can't escape. Embrace it, Bella. Love the fire. It will be worth it; I swear to you."

With a sickening crunch, Bella's spine fell into place. I eyed her carefully. "It's the healing process, Bella. Your memories are going thru your head. It's like a dream, isn't it? Can you see it, now?"

Her skin became healthy before my eyes, her bones disappearing. Her dull hair became lustrous again and her lips turned a healthy pink. Then her skin started to change; healing and hardening. It was almost over. I couldn't continue watching.

I stood up and whispered in her ear. "I'll be here when you wake up, sister."

I walked out of the room and down into the kitchen where everyone stood, waiting. Edward's black eyes were tortured and I briefly touched his shoulder. Rosalie held the baby in her arms, but I passed it without a glance. I leaned over the counter and gripped its edge, squeezing my eyes shut and concentrating on Bella's body. Her mind was a confusing jumble of screams and laughs.

Then everything went quiet.

My head jerked up and my eyes flew open.

In the other room, Bella woke up.

* * *

**A/N: i totally knew that part one would end with Bella opened her red eyes. i got 150 bucks out of it. hehe.**

**won't be updated for a long while, as part 2 hasn't come out, but i have a rough outline on what to go off on.**

**what do you guys want to see in part 2? i can't wait for the new covens! and more Volturi!**


	4. After Credits Scene

BREAKING DAWN-

AFTER CREDITS SCENE

* * *

Aro read the message that Audrey had sent. "Bella Swan has been transformed."

"Ah," Marcus said.

Caius didn't stir in his throne.

"Audrey will be staying in Forks to train the newborn," Aro continued. "Then she will return to us. Indefinately."

"It will be good to have her back for good," Caius said. "The world needs to see us strong."

Marcus took the message from Aro. "At least our dispute with the Cullen's is over."

Aro raised an eyebrow. "Over?"

"Mm."

"Goodness, no," Aro said. "Our dispute goes far beyond the fate of a mere human."

Marcus sagged. _Here we go again_...

"They have something I want," Aro said.


End file.
